


Ichigo's Home for Lost Creatures

by Daedalus77



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, F/M, Female Byakuya Kuchiki, Female Grimmjow Jaegerjaques - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Harem, Multi, No M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Request Allowed But Not Guaranteed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalus77/pseuds/Daedalus77
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood War had been over for months. Life should've calmed down for Ichigo. It didn't. Instead of focusing solely on school and maintaining a job, he runs a free hotel for the world of spiritual entities, mostly women. With friends like these, who needs enemies to keep you on the edge?





	Ichigo's Home for Lost Creatures

Life for Ichigo after the 1000-Year Blood War had become odd. School was the same as always, and he was thankful for the one constant in his life, but the rest of his daily life had gone through dramatic changes. The apartment he had rented with the income from his job and the 'allowance' from the soul society had become a haven for any spiritual creature residing in the world of the living.

His most problematic, were the ones who didn't have anywhere else to go or a job in the soul society. Nozomi and Ririn who said that the Kisuke was to much for them to handle in their true forms were the most common, practically living with him permanently.

One person he didn't expect to show up at his door was Riruka, her personality almost identical to before, except for the more shy twist to it.

The ones he really didn't understand when the seated officers showing up at his door. It started with him letting Rangiku stay with him for a few days, then Byakumi when she was on 'strict business' and then they just started to flood into his home.

And lastly, there was the hollows. Nel had been living with him since he got the apartment, and Tia would often visit her to take a break from Hueco Mundo. This lead to more than a few Shinigami patrols stopping by his house ready to raid the building, much to his chagrin.

But worst of all, had to cook for all of them too. Yuzu had taught him how to during the last few month he lived with his father, so it wasn't that he couldn't, it was just the sheer volume he had to make. He spent over 400,000 yen a on groceries every month alone, costing him months worth of rent every week. Not only that, but his bed was infested with the females who he had met during his journey, much to Shiro's satisfaction, often waking up to three or more sprawled out across the mattress. But, he couldn't complain. It was his life, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Itsygo! We need food again!"

Well, maybe he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going quite yet. Probably will turn into complete smut, but who knows. I'm crossposting this onto FF.net if that's your prefered website, but I'll be cutting out any smut for safety purposes. Same with another story I'll be posting here shortly, but that might take a while. Tags are fucking hard. Lastly, this first chapter was really sloppily written, so I trimmed some unneed fat off. It should get a lot better by next chapter. Anyway, hopefully if you're reading this later on, the next chapter will be up, and I'll see you there! 
> 
> Shit, I forgot. The underage label is just to cover my ass. I don't think of Ririn as a child, same with the other modsouls, but who the fuck knows anymore.


End file.
